This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Portable motor operators are generally known in the art for providing motorized operation of the switches in a switchgear unit. Conventional motor operators have a housing, an electric motor enclosed within the housing, and a socket drive extending from the housing for engaging the input drive shaft of a switchgear unit. The motor housing may have certain alignment features, which cooperate with the switchgear housing for locating the motor operator in a use position.
Once motor operation is complete, the motor operator must be removed from the switchgear unit and stow it elsewhere. Due to the confined space in and around the switchgear unit, it is of often necessary to remove the motor operator from the site of the switchgear unit. This can be a burdensome task and may result in the misplacement or loss of the motor operator. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a motor operator, which can be releasably secured to the switchgear unit and selectively positionable from a stowed position to a use position.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.